Tears for you
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: Trowa's going to die and all Duo, Heero and Quatre can do is stand back and watch it all unfold. What will Duo do once his love is gone? 2x3 1x4


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing . . . duh!  
  
Author's note: Uh, this is weird! Just accept that! It gets really sad, and really fluffy at times! Please don't hurt me!  
  
Pairings: 3x5, 1x4, 2x3, 5xS  
  
Genre: Angst. Romance. Drama.  
  
Tears for you.  
  
Slender, calloused fingers tightened against the contrast, a soft, comforting pillow as sleep claimed its first and only victim that evening. Olive eyes stared longingly at the dark-haired boy that curled under the sheets, naked. Hair the colour of a raven's wing sprayed across the pillow, his firm, full lips slightly parted, his breathing heavy. Gently, the olive- eyed teenager stepped closer, his bare feet padding softly across the wooden floor, soft skin scraping across the worn polished floor,  
  
"Wu Fei . . ." He whispered softly; tangling his one, long digits into the mass of strait ebony locks.  
  
The figure in the bed shifted slightly, the thin white sheet slipping slowly down his body, snagging at his hips as he rolled on his back, limbs spread across the double bed,  
  
"Good . . . goodbye . . ."  
  
Long, dark, cold minutes passed before a door shut quietly, the soft click not going unnoticed by the seemingly sleeping occupant. A crystal tear, caught in the moonlight slithered a path down a pale cheek,  
  
"Trowa . . ." The hoarse whisper fell upon deaf ears in the lonely room.  
  
Alone.  
  
- - -  
  
"Dude! Please!" Duo begged, hands clasped before him as he sank to his knees before his best friend, "C'mon! Y'know you love me!"  
  
Heero glowered at Duo before turning back to the cashier at their local diner,  
  
"Please remind me why I should?"  
  
"Because I'm desperate!"  
  
"Is that some sort of new way to try and convince people to be your date? Reverse psychology or something?"  
  
"No! But . . . what I'm trying to say is . . . well . . . I NEED to go to this party and I CAN'T go alone! It's not the done thing! PLEASE Heero!"  
  
Heero huffed, rolling his eyes,  
  
"What do you think, Quatre?" He asked, placing a hand gently on the small blondes as he sat beside him,  
  
"I think that you owe Duo . . . I mean . . . the amount of times he's covered up for you . . . missing classes for me . . . I honestly think that you owe him this."  
  
"You're in cahoots, huh?" Heero asked, eyeing Duo sideways who only grinned, flashing him the victory sign, "Baka . . ." He muttered under his breath,  
  
"YAY!" Duo giggled, jumping up and down,  
  
"You understand him better than I do . . ." Quatre murmured sadly, his head lowered as he let out a small sigh,  
  
"What's up Q?" Duo asked, finally settling down into his chair once Heero reached for his jeans where he usually kept his gun,  
  
"Nothing . . ."  
  
"Lies!" Duo declared,  
  
"Quatre?" Heero asked, placing a re-assuring arm around his lover's shoulders, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Trowa . . ."  
  
"Yup! That's right! Trowa's wrong in SO many ways!" Duo snorted,  
  
"Duo . . ." Heero warned, shaking his head, "What's wrong with Trowa?"  
  
"He's disappeared . . ."  
  
"He probably ran away to the circus!" Duo began laughing rather loudly,  
  
"Who?" Hilde asked, budging Duo up with her hips as she joined the group at the booth in the diner,  
  
"Trowa." Duo answered simply, snagging a bite of her burger,  
  
"With anyone else I'd take that as being a joke . . . but with Trowa, it's highly possible that he has run away with the circus!" She chuckled,  
  
"You guys . . ." Heero warned again as Quatre withdrew into his body, "Just . . . pack it in, alright?" He sighed wearily, "Come on, Quatre . . . tell me what happened?"  
  
Quatre sniffled slightly, looking at his hands, which twisted a napkin nervously,  
  
"Well . . . I got a phone call from Wu Fei the other day . . ."  
  
"WUFFLES!" Duo yelled, a mouth full of pie,  
  
"Duo!" Heero growled, clenching his fists, "Shut up!" He insisted, "Please continue, love . . ."  
  
"Well . . . Wu Fei was a little . . . ok . . . he was very upset because he woke up and Trowa was . . . gone . . . there was blood in the bathroom, but, not much though. He seemed really . . . distraught! He's, uh, gone back home because he had to return to work, but this wasn't really the romantic visit that he had in mind. The way I understand it is that they're relationship was teetering on the edge and it just got too much for Trowa. Anyways, Wufei's concerned, but obviously not too concerned . . . I think that he was only upset because it wounded his ego . . ."  
  
"Let's face it . . . a little scratch like that isn't really gonna deflate it much, now, is it?" Duo commented, waving a fork in the air aimlessly as he chewed,  
  
"Duo . . . don't talk with your mouth full." Heero snapped, brow furrowing before turning back to Quatre, planting a gentle kiss to his forehead, "Eat something, I'm sure that Trowa is fine . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . . he's a big boy now!"  
  
"Duo . . . I'm not going to tell you again!" Heero muttered, eye twitching slightly, "I think that it's obvious that his relationship with Wu Fei has sent Trowa a little out of control . . . he's probably just gone to go cool down somewhere . . . have you tried calling Catherine?"  
  
"No . . . not yet . . . I don't want to worry her if he isn't there . . ."  
  
"Good point . . ." Heero nodded, thinking for a few seconds, "Do you have any free periods today?"  
  
"Yeah . . . third . . . but you're in metal shop then, right?"  
  
"Not anymore . . . Duo, can you cover for me?"  
  
"Sure thing! What do I get for it though?"  
  
"A cookie."  
  
"GOODY!" Duo beamed, hopping over the back of his seat hopping off towards the door, Hilde followed him, saying her goodbyes a little more politely as Duo ran across the road in front of traffic, waving his arm above his head as he headed for campus,  
  
"Do you think I'm over reacting, Heero?" Quatre asked meekly, staring up at Heero with huge aqua marine eyes, watery from tears,  
  
"No . . . No I don't, love." He whispered, brushing stray, tangled bangs from his partners face.  
  
- - -  
  
Duo casually strolled in his metal shop class, munching happily on his large, chocolate chip cookie as he slung his braid over his shoulder idly,  
  
"Good morning class." The teacher muttered, brushing chalk dust off of his tweed blazer, "Mr Maxwell . . . how many times must I tell you NOT to eat in the workshop?! This is becoming a daily occurrence almost! Actually . . . thinking about it . . . you walk in eating every time Mr Yuy seems to be absent . . . and, by a strange co-incidence, he also happens to be absent today! How interesting!"  
  
"Uh . . . Heero has a . . . hospital appointment!"  
  
"What for THIS time?"  
  
"Uhm . . . his . . . uh . . . hair?!"  
  
"Hair, Mr Maxwell?"  
  
"Uhm . . . yeah . . ." Duo scratched his head, "It appears to be . . . changing colour . . ."  
  
"Changing colour?" The professor seemed sceptical,  
  
"Yup yup!" Duo nodded, "I'll prove it to you if you want!"  
  
"Go on then . . ."  
  
"Hey Hilde!" Duo yelled across the workshop,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
"At the hospital . . ."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His hair's changing colour!"  
  
"There! Ya see!" Duo said matter of factly,  
  
"Take your bench . . . Mr Maxwell . . ." The professor muttered, rubbing his temples as he returned to his desk at the front of the classroom for pain killers, of which he kept a large supply of just for third period.  
  
- - -  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Quatre glanced nervously at Heero, tightening his fingers around their Japanese partners. Heero gave Quatre's hand a tiny squeeze as they waited patiently,  
  
"Trowa . . . if you're in there . . . please . . . open up . . ." Quatre whispered, pounding against the door,  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" A short, balding man waddled up to them, flinging his limbs in all directions, "What ya think ya doin'?!"  
  
"Banging on the door . . . what does it look like?" Heero said plainly,  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because we're worried about our friend!" Quatre whined, "He lives here you see . . ."  
  
"Really?" The man snorted, "Well, I'm the landlord and you're lookin' for that lanky kid, right? The one with the weird hair, right?"  
  
"Trowa . . ." Quatre muttered, gritting his teeth,  
  
"Toby, I think his name is . . ."  
  
"It's Trowa . . ."  
  
"Terrance?"  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"Trunks?!"  
  
"No! It's TROWA! T R O W A! Trowa!" Quatre shouted, releasing Heero's hand and lunging forwards but Heero grabbed his waist, pulling him back against his chest. Quatre his it gently, losing all his breath as he hit the firm chest of his lover. Hands found his capturer's and interlocked once again as the small Arabian calmed himself,  
  
"So, do you know where he is?" Heero asked, growing impatient,  
  
"Uhm . . ." The lard lord thought for several minutes, "He asked me to keep an eye on the place a couple of days ago . . . said he was going on a school trip or something?"  
  
"There aren't any trips going out!" Quatre exclaimed, turning and looking at Heero in a panic he shushed him, smoothing back his soft, blonde hair gently.  
  
The land lord eyed them carefully,  
  
"Listen . . . none of that here, alright?"  
  
Heero sneered,  
  
"Look . . . just finish your little . . . story . . ."  
  
"Well . . . anyways . . . he said he was going on a trip! LOOK! He better bloody well come back! He owes me rent!" He growled, clenching a fist, raising it to Quatre.  
  
Within three seconds, the landlord was up against a nearby wall, Heero's gun pressed firmly into his chin,  
  
"Care to do make your NEXT move?" He snarled,  
  
"Please . . . I . . . I'm real . . . really sorry Mr!" He begged.  
  
Heero dropped him to the ground, huffing,  
  
"Come on, Quatre. Let's go."  
  
Quatre nodded dumbly, following Heero out of the apartment building,  
  
"I think it's time I called Catherine." Quatre sighed,  
  
"Don't. Duo will . . . that way . . . it'll look less . . . uhm . . . worrying?" Heero sighed, stroking the blonde mane once again,  
  
"Thank you, Heero." Quatre whispered, hugging him tightly, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Quatre."  
  
- - -  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Catherine! It's me! Duo!"  
  
"Duo?" Catherine cringed. Her last meeting with Duo hadn't been very . . . smooth . . . in fact . . . it had left the entire trailer that her and Trowa had been sharing upside down, the ring leader covered in feather, the hot dogs containing horse feed and one very, very sick elephant in desperate need to a stomach pump, "Hello Duo . . ." She muttered through gritted teeth,  
  
"Yo! Listen, is Trowa there?"  
  
"Yes . . . he's here . . . why?"  
  
"He is? That's great! Can you put him on please?"  
  
"I would . . . but . . . he's busy."  
  
"Busy? Doin' what?"  
  
"Uhm . . . well . . . he's kinda . . . standing on the wire . . ."  
  
"Well tell him to get off the damn wire! No wonder this phone connection's bad! Him standing on the telephone wire and everything!"  
  
"The tight rope . . . moron . . ."  
  
"Oh . . ." Duo answered carefully, "Well . . . I can wait . . . this is Heero's phone bill after all."  
  
"Baka . . ." Heero muttered in the back ground.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes, placing the phone down on the side, returning to the trailer door where she watched the back entrance of the big top. After a few minutes, Trowa appeared, walking slowly, head bowed. Large, over- stuffed clown pants east to spot in the fading light,  
  
"Trowa . . ." Catherine called softly, "Duo's on the phone."  
  
Trowa nodded slowly, his head still lowered as he slowly removed the mask from his face. Carefully, taking his time he sat on the edge of his bed, lifting the phone to his ear,  
  
"Duo." Trowa whispered,  
  
"Hey Tro'! What's up?! We're all super worried about ya! I mean . . . you just got up and left! I think that I speak for everyone when I say . . . what happened, man?"  
  
"Nothing Duo . . . I just . . . wanted to get away for awhile."  
  
"Well, the teachers are going berserk! Not to mention Quat's really upset!"  
  
"Is Quatre there?"  
  
"Yeah . . . he's here . . . you want me to put him on?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Trowa?!" Quatre exclaimed, his voice thick with emotion as soon as Duo had handed him the phone,  
  
"Quatre . . ." Trowa sighed, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine! But . . . it's a bit rich to be making casual chit chat at a time like this!"  
  
"I know . . . I'm sorry that I worried you Quatre, you're a good friend."  
  
"Do you want to talk to me about it?"  
  
"No, not at the moment."  
  
"Please Trowa . . . open up to me . . ."  
  
"Quatre . . . I can't . . . it's . . . too painful . . ."  
  
"When will you come home?" He whimpered,  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Trowa . . ." Quatre whined, "We miss you!"  
  
"I'm . . . sorry . . . I just can't face him right now!"  
  
"But . . . Wu Fei's gone back to space! He's not on Earth anymore!"  
  
The phone fell silent on Trowa's end. He sighed heavily,  
  
"Please Trowa . . . for me . . .?"  
  
Trowa huffed,  
  
"I'll see."  
  
"Trowa . . ." Catherine began, motioning towards the big top,  
  
"Quatre, I'm sorry, but I have to go . . . I've got to get knives thrown at me."  
  
"Alright Trowa . . ." Quatre mumbled sadly, "Be careful."  
  
"Hm." Trowa nodded briefly, "Goodbye."  
  
"Yes . . . bye . . . oh, and Trowa?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Please . . . come back . . . talk to me . . . that's all I ask."  
  
"Hm."  
  
CLICK.  
  
Quatre sighed sadly as he put the phone down, turning back to Heero,  
  
"Quatre . . .?" He breathed as he moved forwards to catch his blonde lover as he sank to his knees, tears trickling down his cheeks. Shaking with uncontrollable tears, Quatre's hand tightened in Heero's shirt, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Wrapping his arms around his love, Heero soothed the sobbing blonde,  
  
"Please don't cry, Quatre . . ." He whispered, smoothing back the soft hair, the bangs increasingly soaking up the crystal tears, "Please don't cry . . ." Heero murmured, pulling Quatre against him tighter, "It's alright . . ."  
  
Duo and Hilde exchanged worried glances, before Duo knelt beside his two best friend, letting his arms slip around the pair of them, he held Quatre exceptionally tight, even though he feared Heero's potential jealousy. To his surprise, Heero snaked an arm around him and the three of them sat there, in a huddle on Heero's apartment floor. Quatre sniffled loudly and Duo became vaguely aware that his shirt was getting wet,  
  
"Ew . . ." Was the only thought that crossed his mind before returning to debating over the Trowa situation, "Perhaps I should go up and speak to him myself . . ." He thought, looking down at the sorry state that Quatre was in.  
  
All of a sudden, Quatre broke away from their embrace, pulling back and stepping over towards the door,  
  
"I . . . I wanna be alone . . ." He mumbled, turning and running as fast as he could home. Heero sighed, grabbing his jacket, noticing that it was raining outside and charged after him. Duo sighed,  
  
"Jee . . . do you think I need a bath, or something?" He asked, half heartedly,  
  
"That's not funny, Duo." Hilde muttered,  
  
"I know . . ." Duo sighed, climbing to his feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and escorting another of his best friends off of Heero's property.  
  
- - -  
  
His feet hit the pavement hard with each step as Quatre Raberba Winner ran for dear life towards his large, pent house apartment near campus. Keeping his elbows in and his hands up close to his chest, he darted in between people in the streets, slipping and sliding on the wet surface. Within minutes, he felt a pair of arms grab him and draw him to a halt,  
  
"Lemme go, Heero!" He growled, struggling to get free from the taller, Japanese man,  
  
"No, Quatre!" Heero huffed, turning him around.  
  
The breath was suddenly caught in his throat as he caught sight of the bedraggled blonde. Water dripping from every available surface of his face and hair, sweat beaded on his perfectly pale skin, cheeks flushed, lip quivering with cold. His white t-shirt sticking firmly to his skin, showing off every curve and orifice of his torso, water dripping onto the concrete beneath his feet. The smaller teen shivered in his hands and he realised just how cold it was outside. Tugging off his denim jacket, he placed it around Quatre's shoulders, tilting his chin up to force him to look at him,  
  
"I worry about you, Quatre." Heero whispered,  
  
"You do?" The blonde asked, amazed,  
  
"Yes. Of course I do." Heero smiled, leaning down and capturing his lips softly. Quatre grunted, pushing him away,  
  
"No!" Quatre growled, "Not no! If you cared about me you'd let me go! You'd let me be myself! Can't you tell I'm worried about Trowa!"  
  
"You can't do anything more for him . . . not yet . . ."  
  
"Just . . . leave me alone, Heero!"  
  
"No. I'm not going to leave your side!"  
  
"I refuse to let you in!" Quatre sighed,  
  
"Then . . . I'll wait out here . . ."  
  
Quatre gasped but soon turned stern again,  
  
"Fine!" He huffed, turning sharply and storming into the posh apartment building.  
  
Heero stood in the rain for several minutes, watching Quatre make his way to the elevator, stopping and looking back, before the doors closed. Heero sighed and looked around. He leant up against the outer wall on the corner of the building, rain beating down heavily. Soon he sank into a crouching position, head lowered, eyes full of sadness.  
  
- - -  
  
"Trowa . . ." Duo whispered, peering around, his black cap tilted low over his eyes, "Trowa! Are you in here?" He hissed, creeping through into the area where the lions were kept.  
  
Trowa sat beside a cage, his hand through the bars, gently scratching a female lion behind the ear as she purred, nuzzling into his hand, a huge playful paw batting at nothing, tightening its fist of claws into the artificial air of the colony,  
  
"Hello Duo." Trowa murmured without looking up at his long-time friend,  
  
"Yo Tro'!" Duo grinned, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh c'mon! Isn't this litany getting old now?!" Duo snapped, arms flung out at his sides, "I mean . . . for gods sake! You're useless at hiding stuff, y'know that?! You're a CRAP liar!"  
  
Trowa huffed, withdrawing his hand from the lionesses head,  
  
"If I told you . . . I doubt you'd know what to do."  
  
"Try me." Duo smiled, tilting his head to one side,  
  
"I'd rather not . . ." Trowa shook his head, "I don't want you to know."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because you'll think I'll break."  
  
"The great Trowa Barton?! Break? Nah! Aint gonna happen!" Duo smirked, cupping Trowa's face in his hand, "I promise . . . I promise to treat you normal, regardless of what you tell me."  
  
Trowa drew in a deep breath, his eyes lowered to the ground,  
  
"I have a year to live." Trowa murmured.  
  
Duo suddenly burst into laughter,  
  
"Oh man! That's funny! C'mon! Seriously!"  
  
"I am being serious."  
  
Duo's face fell,  
  
"Wh . . . whah?!"  
  
"I have a year to live."  
  
"What? Why . . .?"  
  
"An injury from the war . . . it . . . I had it checked out on Catherine's request . . . and . . . they found something . . . slowly . . . my respiratory system is dying."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
Trowa smiled faintly, turning back to the lioness,  
  
"Is that why you left Wu Fei?"  
  
"It would be wrong of me to lead Wu Fei on . . . make him feel like he has an obligation to look after me at the end . . ."  
  
"But . . . who will . . .?"  
  
"I'm hoping that I don't let it get to that stage."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Trowa's eyes glanced a small handgun lying nearby,  
  
"NO!" Duo growled, diving forwards, grabbing Trowa's shoulders, "Don't you fucking dare Trowa Barton! Don't you leave us! NO!" He shook his friend rigorously, "DON'T DO THAT TO US!"  
  
"Duo . . . I have . . . I'm going to die eventually . . ."  
  
"Then . . . please . . . let m . . . us . . . let us be there when it happens . . . please . . .?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to have to take care of me!"  
  
"Are you kidding? Quatre will take it as a personal insult and sent Rashid after ya if ya DON'T let us take care of you! Please Tro'!" Duo pleaded, gripping Trowa's hands tightly in his, "Please Tro' . . . don't do this alone . . ."  
  
"But I'm not alone . . ." Trowa looked at the lioness again,  
  
"Ohhhhhhkayyyyyy . . ." Duo slurred, rolling his eyes, "Look, Tro' . . . come back with me . . . we'll all drop outta school and . . . and we'll go and hang out at one of Quatre's mansions . . . alright?!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Heero murmured, safe and warm under the thick covers that smelt familiar,  
  
"Are you ever going to get up?"  
  
"No . . ." He slurred, pawing at Quatre to get away from him, "You drag me up here at an ungodly hour after I've spent three hours outside in the rain and you expect me to get up at a reasonable hour?"  
  
"Ok . . . alright . . . I'm sorry . . ." Quatre sighed, walking back towards the kitchen,  
  
"Come back to bed!" He groaned, rolling over, flinging his limbs all over the place,  
  
"I can't . . ."  
  
"Why not?!" Heero demanded his voice still thick with exhaustion . . . or . . . was that lust? Who knew . . .?  
  
"Because," Quatre began, puffing himself up for a long winded speech to his lover about the importance of being the heir to the Winner Foundation, when, faster than he could say 'Heero Yuy', he was pinned under his lover on the bed, "How did you . . .?"  
  
"You talk too much . . ." Heero murmured, placing a gentle line of kisses along the Arabian's jaw line, "I should silence you . . ." He mumbled, tugging at the buttons on Quatre's un tucked dress shirt,  
  
"Then perhaps I should cancel that meeting . . .?" Quatre giggled,  
  
"Good idea . . ."  
  
"When should I reschedule it?"  
  
"Uhm . . . next year? But . . . make it flexible . . . just in case . . ."  
  
"Heero!" Quatre scolded, tapping his nose gently as he looked up.  
  
Heero had just lowered his lips to his lovers when the phone rang. He ignored it, gently brushing his lips against the others,  
  
"Heero . . . the phone . . ."  
  
"Ignore it."  
  
"It could be important . . ."  
  
"Don't care . . ."  
  
"It could be Duo . . ."  
  
"Not if he knows what's good for him . . ."  
  
"Or Trowa . . ."  
  
"That would be my luck, huh?"  
  
"Oh . . . c'mon Heero . . . just let me answer it . . . then I'll unplug it . . ."  
  
"Fine . . ." Heero backed up in defeat, letting the little blonde grab the phone,  
  
"Hello? Oh . . . hiya Duo!" Quatre grinned whilst Heero banged his head against the wall gentle,  
  
"Baka . . . baka . . . baka . . . baka . . ."  
  
"Heero! Stop that! Go ahead Duo . . . what's wrong?"  
  
"Uhm . . . well . . . Trowa has something very important to tell you . . . but . . . he wants to tell you in person, so, we're coming back to Earth . . . uhm . . . I think it would be a good idea if we all went to some private estate of yours for awhile . . ."  
  
"Alright . . . are you with Trowa now?"  
  
"Yeah . . . at the circus . . ."  
  
"Alright. I'll sort something out and send you the details. It'll probably be my Japanese home though."  
  
"Woot!" Heero muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes,  
  
"Ok Duo . . . bye . . ." Quatre hung up and looked at Heero nervously,  
  
"Ok . . . what did the baka want?"  
  
"Trowa's got something to say . . . it sounded . . . bad . . . I've got to make arrangements for an estate . . ."  
  
"Oh . . ." Heero bit his lower lip. They both knew that Quatre's estates were only ever used nowadays for when someone was in trouble. Heero drew Quatre into his arms, gently kissing his forehead, "Don't worry, love . . ." He whispered, "Please don't worry . . ."  
  
"But . . . I do Heero . . . I honestly do."  
  
- - -  
  
"Are you alright, Tro'?"  
  
"No . . . I hate aeroplanes . . ."  
  
"Really?" Duo asked, shocked, "I never knew that!"  
  
"Admittedly, Duo, we don't know much about each other."  
  
"No . . . I suppose that you're right . . . we don't . . ." Duo grinned, "So why not start now?!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why not start now! What's your favourite colour?"  
  
"Green."  
  
"Go figure . . . mine's black!"  
  
"Now . . . jee . . . there's a surprise!" Trowa muttered, rolling his eyes,  
  
"I'm American, what about you?"  
  
"I don't know that Duo . . . you know that . . . I suffered from amnesia as a child . . ."  
  
"Good point . . . it's like . . . a recurring occurrence for you, huh?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Well . . . uhm . . . is there someone special in your life?"  
  
"Catherine."  
  
"I meant a lover . . . duh . . ."  
  
"Not since Wu Fei."  
  
"Cool . . . I'm not with anyone either! I really like someone . . ."  
  
"Hilde?"  
  
"Oh god no! I don't swing that way, man! I thought you knew that!"  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Woah! WOAH! He's Quat's man! I don't do that shit, man!"  
  
"Ok . . . sorry . . . is he anyone I know?"  
  
Duo shrugged,  
  
"He might be . . ." He looked at a magazine, upside down, "So . . . uhm . . . what else are you scared of, other than flying?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Not even death?"  
  
"Not even death."  
  
"Hmmmm . . . go figure . . . Trowa Barton . . . scared of Aeroplanes but not floating in outer space or death! Strange!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ok! Don't start pulling that Heero stuff on me! Not now!" Duo teased, nudging him playfully, "Well . . . yeah . . . I'm sure you'll feel better once you see Quatre . . ."  
  
- - -  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre gasped, rushing towards his tall friend, "Oh Trowa! I've been so worried!" He gushed, engulfing Trowa in a tight embrace, "How have you been . . .?"  
  
"Alright . . ." Trowa smiled slightly, "I . . . I think that we should all go and sit down . . . I have something to say."  
  
- - -  
  
Quatre sat, perched on the window seat of the large room that he was sharing with Heero, tears had long since run out and now he just sat there, making soft whimpering noises as he pressed his face to the bitter cold glass.  
  
Heero let himself in, closing the door behind him,  
  
"How's Duo . . .?"  
  
"Upset . . . but . . . you know what he's like . . . he doesn't like to show it . . ."  
  
"Hmmmm. Duo's strong . . ."  
  
"No . . . not strong . . . in fact . . . I think that his façade makes him the weakest . . . I pity a man who cannot vent his emotions."  
  
Quatre sighed heavily, leaning back against Heero's chest as he stood behind him, gently pushing his fingers through the scruffy blonde mass of hair,  
  
"I love your hair . . ." Heero murmured after several minutes of silence,  
  
"I know . . . you're always playing with it . . ." Quatre whispered, tilting his head back to look up at Heero,  
  
"I can't help it . . . it's pretty . . ." Heero chuckled, nuzzling at Quatre's face with his own,  
  
"You sound like Duo . . ."  
  
"He plays with your hair, too?"  
  
"No . . ." Quatre smiled, shaking his head, "Never mind . . . I'm just . . . frazzled this evening . . ."  
  
"Yes . . . I know that what Trowa said must've come as quite a shock . . ."  
  
"Oh Heero!" Quatre half sobbed, "You guys are all my best friends! I've always been especially close to Trowa, just like you have with Duo and Wu Fei with . . . his Gundam . . ." Quatre furrowed his brow in confusion,  
  
"Shhh . . . I know . . ." Heero whispered, letting Quatre turn in his arms so that he knelt on the window seat, hugging the Japanese former pilot in a death grip,  
  
"Please don't let go, Heero . . ."  
  
"I promise, I'll never let you go." Heero answered softly, lifting Quatre up so his legs wrapped around his waist, "You should get some rest . . ."  
  
"I'll never sleep . . . not with Trowa . . . all . . ."  
  
"Shhh." Heero silenced Quatre by placing a finger to his lips, "Then . . . at least lie down . . ."  
  
"Alright." Quatre nodded, letting Heero lay him flat a top of the bed, "Stay with me?" He asked hopefully,  
  
"Of course." Heero nodded, laying beside him, pressed right against, laying on his side with Quatre on his back. Heero's fingers found Quatre's face, racing each line and curve he found there. Lips. Cheeks. Chin. The arch of the eyebrows. Nose. He drank in every adorably small feature that the small blonde had to offer,  
  
"What are you doing?" Quatre giggled,  
  
"Learning you by touch . . ." Heero answered gently, now tracing down Quatre's neck and along his collarbone, "I want to learn everything about you Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Quatre's face was a glow with happiness and the red blush that now tainted his cheeks. Heero tickled his lovers neck gently, letting Quatre squeal slightly,  
  
"Oh Heero!" He gasped as the Heero's hand returned to his face, cupping it softly, "I love you . . ."  
  
"I . . ." Heero panted a gentle kiss on Quatre's jaw, ". . . love . . ." He placed another and then another and a third along his jaw line, ". . . you . . ." He finally found Quatre's lips, planting a final, tender and lingering kiss on the pout that awaited him.  
  
Once they separated, Heero ran his hand through Quatre's hair again, emitting another stifled giggle from the seemingly innocent blonde,  
  
"Heero . . . I feel guilty . . . sort of . . ."  
  
"I know, angel . . ." Heero nodded solemnly, "We can stop if you like . . ."  
  
"I didn't say that!" Quatre said quickly, "Just . . . tell me that it's not wrong to experience pleasure when Trowa's . . . is it selfish?"  
  
"No." Heero shook his head, "It's not selfish Quatre . . . Trowa will find happiness soon . . ."  
  
"But . . . he's going to die . . ." Quatre chocked back sobs, tears pricking his eyes,  
  
"Shhhhhh . . . please don't cry again angel." Heero soothed, nudging at Quatre's face with his, "Angel's shouldn't cry . . ."  
  
Quatre smiled faintly, turning to Heero with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
- - -  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey Tro' . . ." Duo grinned as he popped his head around the door, "What's up?"  
  
"Not much. Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Nah . . . not with being in the room next to Hee-chan and Quat . . . y'know?"  
  
"Oh . . ." Trowa smirked wickedly, "Are they that bad?" He tried to stop laughter erupting,  
  
"Are they ever?!" Duo groaned, rolling his eyes, "I mean . . . they're SO loud . . . it's just . . . I'm so glad we don't have dorms anymore . . . they must've left their dorm mates traumatised!"  
  
Trowa smirked, standing up strait and for the first time in years, Duo had seen Trowa at his full height as he stretched up high, standing on his tip- toes, his tense muscles tightening beneath the beautiful tanned skin that coated Trowa's lithe figure like chocolate to a strawberry . . . in fact, Duo couldn't help but image said chocolate dripped over something, or rather, someone else,  
  
"Duo?" Trowa asked, concerned,  
  
". . ." Duo couldn't find his words . . . his mouth was bone dry, "Tee hee! Bone!" Duo inwardly giggled, his subconscious rolled it's eyes.  
  
"Duo, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah . . . fine . . ." Duo croaked, turning away,  
  
"Duo . . .?"  
  
"Uhm . . . Tro' . . ." Duo began, looking at him hesitantly, "You must be tired . . . I should go . . ."  
  
"Duo . . . what about your promise? Not to treat me any different . . ." Trowa smiled warmly, placing a hand on Duo's shoulder, "I would very much like your company . . ."  
  
Duo looked at Trowa with amazement,  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes . . . you . . ."  
  
"But . . . but it's only because Quatre's busy, right? Heck! I bet you prefer Heero over me!"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"I'm annoying!"  
  
"I don't think that you're annoying . . ." Trowa answered honestly,  
  
"Yeah . . . ya do . . ."  
  
"No . . . I honestly don't . . ."  
  
Duo whirled around,  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Duo grinned inanely,  
  
"That's cool!" He hugged Trowa tightly, "I . . . that means a lot to me!"  
  
"To know I don't find you annoying?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean I really like y . . . o . . .u . . .? Damn it . . ." Duo's grinned refused to waver as his face turned a deep shade of crimson.  
  
Trowa chuckled slightly, crushing hair off of Duo's face,  
  
"That's good to hear . . ."  
  
"R . . . really?!"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Then . . . can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Can . . . can I kiss you?"  
  
Trowa smiled, pulling Duo closer,  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice . . ."  
  
Hesitantly, Duo moved his head towards Trowa's, nuzzling against his firm cheek, long dark eyelashes tickling Trowa's skin,  
  
"Duo . . . I'm not going to break . . . please . . . just kiss me . . ."  
  
"But I like playing with you . . ." Duo whispered, "Can I hold you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Duo slipped his arms around Trowa's waist, pulling him flush against him, finally pressing his lips to their partners. A soft tongue darted out to trace the smooth, thin line of Trowa's bottom lip.  
  
- - -  
  
"Quatre . . ." Heero murmured,  
  
"Hmmmm?" Quatre whimpered, rolling onto his back,  
  
"It's time to get up . . ."  
  
"But I'm tired . . ."  
  
"You're tired? You kept me awake all night!"  
  
"You weren't complaining!"  
  
"Don't make me come in there!"  
  
"Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?" Quatre muttered slyly.  
  
Suddenly, a weight pressed down on the bed beside him and Quatre arched his back, pressing his body up towards Heero,  
  
"It's nice to know that you carry out at least some of your threats, Mr Yu . . .ARGH!"  
  
Quatre's eyes snapped open as he felt something solid and cold on his bare torso. He squealed, jumping up against his lover, the object tumbling into his lap,  
  
"YAH!" He screeched, hopping to the floor, landing in a pile of sheets, duvet and pillows, "ICE?!" He growled, "YOU PUT ICE ON ME?!"  
  
"It got you out of bed, didn't it?!"  
  
"You froze my . . . my . . ."  
  
"Groin?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh well . . . we can fix that easily . . ."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Master Quatre?"  
  
"What is it Rashid?" Quatre sighed somewhat impatiently,  
  
"Mr Chang and Miss Sally are here to see you."  
  
"Oh . . . alright . . . we'll be right down . . ."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Does it get you all horny when they call you Master Quatre?" Heero asked wickedly,  
  
"Uhm . . . no . . ."  
  
"Would it if I called you Master Quatre?"  
  
"I dunno . . ."  
  
"I know it would me . . ."  
  
"Not now, Heero." Quatre insisted, "Wu Fei's here."  
  
"Ugh . . . spoil sport . . ."  
  
"Please Heero . . . no death threats towards Wu Fei!"  
  
"What about Trowa?"  
  
"Oh . . . don't worry . . . Wu Fei isn't staying here."  
  
- - -  
  
Poor Quatre . . . he had no idea how wrong he was;  
  
". . . AND THEN, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID?!" Wu Fei stormed, throwing his fists into the air, "THEY BLEW IT UP!"  
  
Quatre sighed sadly,  
  
"Then . . . we'll find you guys a new hotel . . ."  
  
"Why can't we stay here?"  
  
"Because Trowa's here."  
  
"So what?!" Sally asked, completely oblivious to the relationship that Wu Fei and Trowa had shared,  
  
"Never mind . . ." Quatre muttered, gripping Heero's hand tightly, "Look . . . we'll sort something out."  
  
"Where is Trowa, anyways? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Heero said casually, "Or Duo . . . for that matter . . ."  
  
"Oh!" Quatre gasped, happily, "You don't suppose that . . .?"  
  
"Oh god . . . what a combination! Barton and Maxwell . . ." Wu Fei shuddered,  
  
"Wu Fei! Stop that!" Heero snapped, hitting him around the side of the head, "How dare you . . . you're in no position to talk about how disgusting either one of them are!"  
  
"Have I missed something?" Sally asked,  
  
"Don't worry." Wufei reassured,  
  
"What do you think?" Quatre asked Heero, leaning back and looking him in the eyes,  
  
"I don't think it's a very good idea." Heero answered honestly, "I think that it could cause problems between Wu Fei and Trowa."  
  
"No! I promise! I'll be good as gold!"  
  
"Wu Fei . . ." Quatre sighed sadly, "You don't understand . . . Trowa's here . . . because . . . well . . . it's not up to me to tell you?"  
  
"Because of that ridiculous visit to the Doctors?!"  
  
"Ridiculous? Wu Fei! Don't be so spiteful!" Quatre snarled, "Get out!"  
  
"What?!" Wu Fei demanded,  
  
"You heard! How dare you be so mean to poor Trowa?!"  
  
"Poor Trowa? Jee . . . how'd I know that you'd take HIS side!"  
  
"Wu Fei . . ." Heero warned, pulling Quatre back against him,  
  
"Figures . . . you can't handle your own arguments so you get Yuy there, to fight them for you!"  
  
"That's not fair . . ." Quatre shook his head stubbornly,  
  
"Whatever . . . c'mon Sally . . .!"  
  
Wufei stormed out, slamming the large door behind him, folding his arms,  
  
"Uh . . ." Sally began,  
  
"I don't know why everyone's making such a fuss over him! Figures Winner would baby him!"  
  
- - -  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"Trowa?" Duo murmured lazily as he laid back in Trowa's arms,  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Does . . . does it hurt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're . . . y'know . . ."  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Duo gently brushed his fingertips over Trowa's arm,  
  
"So . . . you don't feel anything?"  
  
"Nope. Not a thing . . . it's as if I'm perfectly fine . . ." Trowa sighed,  
  
"Do you have any medication? To . . . y'know . . . prolong it?"  
  
"Yes . . . but I'm not taking them."  
  
"But, Trowa, why not?!" Duo whimpered,  
  
"Because it's about 15 pills a day and I still die at the end of it . . . there's just no point . . ."  
  
Duo sniffled slightly, burying his face into Trowa's neck,  
  
"Oh Trowa!" He sighed,  
  
"Duo . . . don't start getting emotional . . . last night you made another promise . . . remember . . .?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Duo blinked, "Come to think about it . . . a lot of what I said last night made no sense . . . I get like that when I'm really . . . really . . ."  
  
"Ok . . . yes Duo . . . I get the point . . . you promised me not to get all emotional when we talked about my death."  
  
"I know . . . I just . . . I've really cared about you for what seems like forever . . . now that I've got you . . . I don't wanna lose you . . ."  
  
"I know . . . but . . . focus on the present and not the future, alright?"  
  
"Alright . . ." Duo sighed reluctantly.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Trowa? Are you decent?" Quatre called through the closed door,  
  
"Uhm . . ." Trowa looked down, he was clad in a back of black jogging bottoms, however, Duo, was completely another story,  
  
"Damn . . . busted . . ." Duo muttered,  
  
"Are you alright with letting Quatre know?"  
  
"Sure! I wanna tell the whole world!" Duo chuckled, hugging Trowa closer, "I'm in love with Trowa Barton . . . AND I GOT LAID LAST NIGHT!"  
  
"Jee . . . erm . . . thanks Duo . . ." Heero called through the door,  
  
"FUCK! THEY HEARD?!"  
  
"Duo . . . you're not exactly the quietest of people . . . and you certainly proved yourself last night . . ."  
  
"They already knew?" Duo looked at Trowa, who simply shook his head,  
  
"Hold on . . . let Duo find some clothes . . ."  
  
"People! It's 11am!" Quatre scoffed,  
  
"Excuse me? You would probably still be in bed if someone hadn't of showed up!" Heero snapped,  
  
"Ok . . . alright . . . come in . . ." Trowa huffed as Duo disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Quatre burst dramatically into the bedroom, flinging a hand accidentally into Heero's face,  
  
"Trowa! Wu Feishowedupbutit'salrightbecauseweknewthatyouwouldn'twannahavetolookathisfac esoyeah! Wesenthimawaysothatyouwouldn'thavetoseehim! IhopethatwedidtherightthingImeanSallywasherealsoandshedidn'treallyseemtoknow whatwasgoingonwedidn'ttellherbecauseitwasn'tourplacebutIseewhyyouwalkedouton himhe'saselfishbastardhuh?"  
  
"Quatre . . . breathe . . ." Heero urged, soothingly rubbing the blonde's shoulders,  
  
"I understood little to none of that!" Trowa announced calmly,  
  
"I got it!" Duo grinned, appearing from the bathroom in a pair of shorts,  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Heero rolled his eyes,  
  
"He said; Wu Fei showed up, but it's alright because we knew that you wouldn't wanna have to look at his face, so, yeah! We sent him away so that you wouldn't have to see him! I hope that we did the right thing; I mean Sally was here also and she didn't really seem to know what was going on. We didn't tell her because it wasn't our place but I see why you walked out on him, he's a selfish bastard, huh?" Duo said using correct punctuation and breathing in all the right spots,  
  
"Oh . . . thanks . . . but, Wu Fei's selfishness wasn't really the reason I left him."  
  
"Then . . ."  
  
"Because I didn't care for him anymore . . . and he didn't care about me . . ."  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes slightly before flipping hi braid over his shoulder, hugging Heero tightly,  
  
"How was your night, huh . . . huh . . .?"  
  
"Baka." Heero muttered, detaching himself and clawing him onto Quatre, "Enjoy! I'm off to find breakfast!"  
  
"Heero! Don't leave him with me!" Quatre whined, "I don't . . . uhm . . . I mean . . ."  
  
"Fine!" Duo stropped, "I'll go back to my Tro-chan, huh, Tro-chan?!"  
  
"Tro-chan . . .?"  
  
"Yeah! Tro-chan!"  
  
"Oh . . . Duo . . ." Trowa chuckled slightly, shaking her head.  
  
- - -  
  
That evening, Duo and Trowa head up to bed early, leaving Heero and Quatre curled up on the sofa, lazily channel surfing. Heero lay back on the couch, legs slightly open, his feet propped up on the opposite arm to his head. His feet were bare and he wore plain black dress trousers and an open royal blue shirt. The sides of the shirt hung loosely, crumpled on the cushions of the couch. One arm was outstretched towards the TV; his thumb pressing the channel up button every few seconds, his other was wrapped around the small bundle on his chest. Nestled on Heero's hips was Quatre, his legs strait in between Heero's as he lay back on top of Heero, his back against the bare stomach of his lover. Quatre wore only a pair of baggy swimming trunks, his torso still glistening after his recent swim with Duo and Abdul. Heero wasn't really watching the TV; he was too busy watching his hand as it rubbed back and forth across Quatre's cheek, fiddling with some loose strands of hair before returning to caressing his cheek. Quatre nuzzled into the touch, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open. They laid there together for over an hour before Quatre stifled a yawn,  
  
"Tired?" Heero asked, brushing a gentle finger tip over a delicate nipple,  
  
"Not anymore . . ." Quatre murmured, looking up into Heero's eyes with clouded lust,  
  
"You look exhausted . . ."  
  
"But . . ." Quatre yawned, "I'm not . . ."  
  
"Quatre . . ."  
  
"Heero . . . please don't make me go to bed . . . I don't want to move . . . I'm happy just lying here with you . . ."  
  
Heero smiled faintly, nuzzling into the top of Quatre's hair,  
  
"Alright then . . ." Heero sighed reluctantly, inwardly chuckling at the Arabian's antics, "Then . . . what would you like to do?"  
  
"How about we continue what we were doing before you said anything . . ."  
  
Heero smirked slightly, dropping the remote control on the floor before wrapping the other arm around his feather-light companion,  
  
"Love you . . ." Quatre mumbled sleepily,  
  
"I love you too . . ." Heero sighed, tracing circular patterns on the smaller teen's stomach as his breath evened out.  
  
They fell back into silence, Heero letting his eyes slide shut as he continued to trace random patterns on his lover's skin. Circles, hearts, question marks, triangles and arches. Quatre whimpered, turning in Heero's arms slowly as a gentle moan escaped his soft lips,  
  
"Heeeeeee-rooooo . . ." He groaned, pawing at his lovers abs, "Close the window . . . its cold . . ." He whimpered, his eyes remaining to open,  
  
"The window isn't open, Quatre . . ."  
  
"It's cold . . ."  
  
"Because you're only wearing swimming trunks."  
  
"Can we go to bed now?" He whispered, lifting his head as he pressed his small, gentle hands against Heero's toned chest,  
  
"If you like."  
  
"I like . . ." Quatre nodded simply, "I . . . wanna go to bed now . . ." He pouted, his aqua-marine eyes heavily lidded,  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were drunk . . ."  
  
"Trowa says that when I'm really sleepy, I act like I've had too much to drink . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . and what does Trowa know about you being sleepy, eh?" Heero asked, half as a joke and half inquisitively,  
  
"In the war . . . Trowa had lots of nightmares . . . and . . . sometimes I would hold him until he fell asleep."  
  
"Oh . . . alright . . ." Heero shrugged, remembering that Duo had had similar problems.  
  
Quatre smiled dopily as Heero heaved to get into a sitting position, still holding onto Quatre. He leant down, fumbling to find the remote which had slipped under the couch. He found it, switching the TV off before swinging his legs over the side of the sofa, standing up in one swift, smooth movement. Quatre giggled softly,  
  
"Whee!" He giggled, holding onto Heero tightly as Heero padded across the living room towards the main stairwell, knocking the light switch off with his elbow. Carefully, without faltering, he carried Quatre upstairs to their room, laying him down on the bed,  
  
"Something warmer?" He asked, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Please . . ." Quatre giggled slyly.  
  
Heero furrowed his brow in confusion, but shrugged it off, turning to the dresser and flinging a t-shirt and jogging bottoms across the room to the bed. Quatre caught them and as Heero approached, he grabbed him, forcing him down onto the bed, underneath him,  
  
"De ja vou, Heero Yuy?" He asked slyly,  
  
"So you weren't really THAT tired . . ." Heero muttered, rolling his eyes,  
  
"Of course not!" Quatre smirked, "I just wanted to get you in the mood and then up to the bedroom!" Quatre grinned, "I thought that my little groan and whimper would be a bit teasing . . . soooo . . ."  
  
"You're evil . . . how people mistake you for an angel, I don't know . . ."  
  
"It's because I'm blonde . . ." He sighed sadly, shaking his head.  
  
Quatre leant up, pressing his body against Heero's, gently teasing his lips as his hands found their way under his open shirt, tracing the line of his spine. Heero groaned as the little, seemingly sweet blonde forced his tongue into his mouth, gently searching and discovering Heero's tongue, letting his fingers following the pattern of Heero's ribs.  
  
Heero tilted his head back, arching up against Quatre as he straddled his hips,  
  
"Hey Heero . . ."  
  
"Y . . . yeas?!" Heero groaned,  
  
"Wanna give Trowa and Duo a run for their money?" Quatre snickered.  
  
Heero paused, listening and hearing the loud, steady thumps and voices from the room next door,  
  
"You're on . . ." He laughed, pulling Quatre down for another searing kiss.  
  
- - -  
  
"Tro-wa!" Duo groaned as the lithe figure of his acrobatic lover collapsed against him, sighing heavily as he released Duo's thigh from a tight grip,  
  
"Hn." Trowa grunted, fidgeting slightly against the braided brunette,  
  
"What are you doing . . .?" Duo chuckled, brushing sweaty bangs from Trowa's eyes,  
  
"It's cold . . ." Trowa shivered, his teeth chattering, "I want to get under the covers . . ."  
  
"Jeeze . . . way to kill the moo . . . WHAH!" Duo was cut off as suddenly his was submerged in the large, thick duvet that every bed in a Winner estate possessed. Trowa pulled him roughly against him, a leg sliding over and wrapping around his thighs as he pressed his lips firmly against Duo's, "Uh . . . I . . . take . . . that . . . back . . ." Duo panted after being released, "But . . . how can you be cold? You're so . . . hot . . ."  
  
Duo snickered as Trowa rolled his eyes, batting at Duo's head gently,  
  
"You're crazy, Duo Maxwell!" Trowa chuckled, pulling Duo even closer by the waist,  
  
"Do you think that Heero and Quatre could keep it down in there?" Duo scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Man . . . I think we should ask to get moved to the other side of the house . . . I mean . . . talk about competition!"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes for a second time, nuzzling against Duo's cheek,  
  
"Go to sleep, baka . . ."  
  
"But . . . I don't wanna . . ."  
  
"Yes . . . you do . . ."  
  
"Are you tired, Tro'?"  
  
"A little . . ."  
  
"Then I'll go to sleep so you're not alone . . ." Duo whispered, cuddling up against the former Heavyarms pilot, "Trowa . . .?"  
  
"Hmmmm . . .?"  
  
"I . . ." Duo trailed off, biting his lower lips,  
  
"Hmmmm . . .?"  
  
"I . . . I . . . l . . . l . . . lo . . . ve . . ."  
  
"Hmmmm . . .?" Trowa answered sleepily,  
  
"I really love you, Tro'."  
  
"I love you too . . . Duo . . ." Trowa mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Duo's neck as he gently trickled his fingertips along the sculptured shoulder of the taller teen,  
  
"It's not fair . . ." Duo breathed,  
  
"Hmmmm . . .?"  
  
"I don't wanna lose you now that I've got you . . ."  
  
"Hmmmm . . ."  
  
"Go to sleep Trowa . . ."  
  
"Hmmmm . . ."  
  
- - -  
  
Several months passed when the phone which sat in the main lobby of the large mansion began to vibrate as it rang loudly,  
  
"'Ello?" Duo mumbled as he chewed down the phone,  
  
"Uhm . . . yes . . . hello, my name is Dr Gustau, from the L3 general hospital, I'm Mr Baton's Dr, is he around, I'd like to have a word . . . it's urgent . . ."  
  
Duo gulped, tears welling in his large violet eyes,  
  
"Uhm . . . yeah! Hold on a second . . ." He croaked, a large lump forming in his throat as he shakily made his way to the kitchen where he'd left Trowa.  
  
Now, if any normal person, who had experienced the war, had walked into that kitchen, he would not have seen the picture perfect image of three naturally born killer pilots. He would've seen three teenage boys covered in flower and something that resembled pastry, huge grins plastered on their faces and jam smeared in their hair,  
  
"Heero . . . you have some jam on your . . . uhm . . . forehead . . ." Trowa snickered. Heero looked up then sideways and then down, frowning slightly,  
  
"I can't see it . . ." He sighed,  
  
"Well, of course you can't, silly!" Quatre sighed, shaking his head before leaning up, kissing Heero's forehead. Pulling back, he licked his lips, "Hmmm . . . Heero jam . . . nice!"  
  
"Uhm . . . weird . . ." Trowa muttered, grinning slightly,  
  
"Uhm . . . Trowa . . ." Duo began as he entered the room slowly,  
  
"Duo?" Trowa was at his side instantly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Uhm . . . there's a Dr Gustau on the telephone for you . . . he says it's urgent . . ."  
  
Trowa nodded sternly, cupping Duo's face to make hi look at him,  
  
"Remember your promise, Duo . . ." He murmured. Duo nodded slightly before Trowa left the room. Duo looked up at met Heero's intense gaze before sliding to the floor, in a heap,  
  
"Duo . . ." Heero sighed, sliding onto his knees beside his best friend, "Duo . . . are you alright . . .?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Duo, you knew that this would happen eventually, right?" Quatre soothed, holding his friend in a loose embrace,  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Be brave for Trowa . . ." Quatre whimpered, tears forming in his eyes as Duo bowed his head, sighing heavily.  
  
- - -  
  
"Hello? Dr?"  
  
"Mr Barton?"  
  
"No . . . this is the Michelin man! Who else?!" Trowa thought, struggling frantically to keep his calm, "Yes, speaking."  
  
"Ahh! Mr Barton! Good to hear your voice, y'know . . . you're not an easy guy to track down . . ."  
  
"No, I imagine not . . ." Trowa sighed, "My partner said this was urgent . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . well . . . uhm . . ." The Dr paused awkwardly, "There's been some . . . complications . . . I need you to return to the hospital at once."  
  
"Complications? What kind of complications?"  
  
"Mr Barton, I'm not at liberty to release that kind of information, please, just would you come to the hospital as soon as you can?"  
  
"Very well . . . I'll be there sometime tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you. Take care."  
  
"Yes. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Trowa put the phone down and sighed heavily, rolling up his sleeves before making his way back to the kitchen, falling over the pile of former Gundam pilot which had assembled in the doorway,  
  
"Ouch . . ." He groaned as he hit the floor,  
  
"TROWA!" Quatre gasped, "Are you alright . . .?"  
  
"Eh . . ." Trowa muttered, sitting up, his legs draped over Heero's back, "Sorry . . ."  
  
"What's going on, Trowa?" Duo whispered,  
  
"They want me to go back to the hospital . . . I think that they're going to run some more tests."  
  
"Alright . . ." Duo nodded, "Would you . . . like me to come with you?"  
  
"Yes . . . please . . . I don't want to be alone . . ." Trowa sighed, blushing faintly,  
  
"Alright!" Duo latched onto his lover tightly, squeezing his waist as he pressed him against him, "When are you going?"  
  
"I said that I'd be there tomorrow sometime."  
  
"Great! I'll arrange for us to travel on my private shuttle!" Quatre grinned,  
  
"No Quatre . . . you've already done far to much for me already . . ."  
  
"Trowa Barton!" Quatre snapped, "What's the point of me having all this money if I can't spend it on those I love!?"  
  
"He has a point . . ." Heero said casually,  
  
"Yes! I do . . . and besides . . . you know that I'll do anything for you, Trowa!"  
  
"Yes Quatre . . . I know . . ."  
  
"GOOD! Then that's settled then! We will all accompany you to L3 on my private shuttle!" Said the little blonde with an overly happy clap of his hands as he proceeded off towards his bathroom to clean up, Heero in toe.  
  
Trowa looked down at Duo, who was glaring at the floor,  
  
"Cheer up . . ." He whispered, giving Duo a playful squeeze,  
  
"How can I?!" Duo snarled, "The man I love is . . . is . . ."  
  
"Going to die?"  
  
Duo nodded numbly,  
  
"Well . . . how do you think I feel, little one?" Trowa gently kissed Duo's right temple, "The man I love is going to be in so much pain . . . pain I can't cure or even be there to hold him during . . . he's going to hurt so bad and it's going to be my entire fault . . . Duo . . . I don't want you to be sad, but I know I can't stop that, but, Duo . . . I don't want you to get stuck on this . . . don't let it stop you . . . please Duo . . . I implore you . . . don't waste your life pining over me . . ."  
  
"I . . . I . . . Trowa . . ." Duo sighed sadly, closing his eyes tight at the thought of losing his love,  
  
"Shhhhhh . . . c'mon . . . I think that it's time we cleaned up . . ."  
  
". . . and pack . . ." Duo mumbled, stuffing another cherry (1) jam tart into his mouth, his mood lifting at Trowa's optimism,  
  
"Yes . . . I suppose that we do . . ." The uni-banged teen muttered, "What do you think I should take?"  
  
"Uhm . . . clothes . . ."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes, jabbing Duo in the side playfully,  
  
"Love you!" He whispered close to Duo's ear, gently darting his tongue out to tease the shell,  
  
"And I love you!" Duo declared, wrapping his arms tightly around Trowa, "You look REALLY cute with flour all over your face . . . kinda like a snowman! However . . . I don't think that I've ever seen a snowman with a uni-bang and really dark green eyes . . . In fact . . . I don't think that I've ever seen a snowman looking as yummy as you do to me . . ."  
  
"Thanks . . ." Trowa smiled warmly,  
  
"OH! Except for those marzipan snowmen . . ."  
  
"Uhm . . ."  
  
". . . they are SO cute! And they taste really good . . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . . BUT . . . not as good as you!"  
  
"Duo . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please stop . . ."  
  
". . . Sorry . . ." Duo answered meekly, pulling out of Trowa's grasp, "Last one in the shower's Uke!"  
  
"You're on!" Trowa growled, chasing the braided teenager as he darted through the house.  
  
- - -  
  
The plane ride was pretty boring . . . Quatre's jet had turned out to be in the middle of an important service, so, instead, the four former-Gundam pilots travelled first class. Trowa stared idly out of his window in silent fascination, space was so calming when you didn't have a war to fight in . . . when you didn't have to protect almost everyone in sight, in fact . . . Trowa decided that he wanted his body to be sent into space when he died,  
  
"Duo . . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Duo?" Trowa whispered, nudging the unmoving form which suddenly snorted,  
  
"Huh? Whah? Oh . . . Tro' . . . wash shup?" He slurred sleepily,  
  
"When I die . . . can I have my body sent into space . . ."  
  
"Ew . . ." Duo chuckled,  
  
"Ok . . . ashes then . . ."  
  
"Yes. Yes you can." Duo grinned before tapping Quatre, who sat in front of them, on the back of the head with a rolled up magazine, "Hey! Q-man!"  
  
"Yes, Duo?" Quatre turned, looking through the gap between his and Heero's seats,  
  
"When Trowa dies, can we send his ashes into space . . .?"  
  
"Yes. Of course. If that's what you want, Trowa."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Well . . . that was easy . . ." Heero muttered before being silenced by Quatre who thwacked him on the shoulder.  
  
The group fell back into silence before Duo's snores broke the fragile atmosphere,  
  
"What did you do to him last night?!" Heero scoffed, looking at Duo carefully,  
  
"Nothing! He's just lazy!" Trowa said innocently,  
  
"Lazy my foot!" Quatre snaps, "Trowa! You know that sound carries in my house!"  
  
"Uhm . . . well . . ." Trowa began, struggling for an explanation.  
  
At that point, an air hostess, her height about 5'6'' with shoulder length, wavy brown hair and slate blue eyes pulled up beside them with a cart of drinks,  
  
"Can I offer anyone a drink, gentlemen?" She asked sweetly,  
  
"I'll have a scotch please . . ." Heero murmured.  
  
The air hostess eyed him carefully,  
  
"Are you old enough, sir?"  
  
"Please . . . don't argue with him . . ." Quatre whimpered, shaking his head, hiding his face, but it was already too late. Heero reached for his gun, aiming it at the girl,  
  
"How'd you . . .?" She began, eyes open wide with shock,  
  
"You'd be surprised what someone my age knows . . ." Heero grinned, "Now, give me my drink . . ."  
  
"Alrighty!" She said, perkily, handing Heero the scotch before turning to Quatre who politely asked for sparkling spring water, "There ya go." She giggled before moving onto Trowa and Duo, "Hello! Would you like some drinks?"  
  
"No thank you . . ." Trowa answered, nodding slightly,  
  
"Or, perhaps a snack?"  
  
"SNACK?!" Duo exclaimed, awakening with a start, "Who said snack?! MAN! I'm a starvin' Marvin!"  
  
Trowa pointed at the air hostess who beamed brightly,  
  
"Alrighty . . . what ya got?"  
  
"We have Peanuts . . . crisps . . . chocolate . . . boiled sweets . . . biscuits . . . gummy sweets . . . I think that's it . . ."  
  
"Yup! Sounds great!"  
  
"So, what would you like?"  
  
"Uhm . . . I'll take one of everything, please!" Duo grinned,  
  
"Uhm . . . sure . . ." She answered carefully, handing Duo the peanuts, crisps, chocolate, sweets and biscuits, "There you go."  
  
"Thanks! And, what do you have to drink?"  
  
After the air hostess had run through every single beverage, both alcoholic and non that she had, Duo settled for a regular coke, muttering to Trowa that 'you couldn't be too careful on these sorts of flights'.  
  
Heero frowned at Duo,  
  
"Baka."  
  
- - -  
  
"Right then, Mr Barton . . . let me set some things strait . . ." The Dr sighed, holding up the clip board, "Like I said, the test results from this morning are back, and they have confirmed my suspicions . . ."  
  
Trowa's heart began to race,  
  
"What are your suspicions?"  
  
"Well . . . it appears that when you came to see us previously, there was a mix up at the lab, and one man's results went out to two different people. The man in question, and yourself . . ."  
  
"So . . . what?" Trowa asked, not quite understanding him.  
  
The doctor took in a deep breath,  
  
"You're not going to die, Mr Barton."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Uhm, Mr Barton . . .?"  
  
". . . WHAT?!"  
  
"You're . . . uhm . . . not going to die . . . however . . . we were concerned that the medication that you were given would've damaged your system . . . however . . . it appears that you've suffered no change what so ever."  
  
"That's because I didn't take the damn pills." Trowa said bluntly,  
  
"Well . . . then perhaps that was just as well! I'm SO sorry to have put you through all of this, Mr Barton . . . please believe me when I say that I and the hospital are eternally sorry for this mix up."  
  
Trowa nodded, not quite sure of what had just happened. He hopped down off of the bed in a daze,  
  
"Uhm . . . thank you . . . I . . . have to tell . . . Duo . . ."  
  
"Alrighty! Oh, and Mr Barton?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you please sign this waver saying that you will not take legal action against the hos . . . Mr Barton?! Sir! Please come back and sign . . . uhm . . .please . . .?"  
  
Trowa opened the door, shutting it firmly behind him before turning to Duo who sat on a chair out side,  
  
"Well?!" Duo asked, jumping to his feet,  
  
"I'm not going to die . . ." Trowa murmured quietly,  
  
"What? Trowa . . . speak up . . . it sounded like you said you weren't going to . . ."  
  
"I'm not. I'm not going to die!"  
  
". . ." Duo stood there stunned before he began to shake, tears streaming down his cheeks,  
  
"Please tell me that you're joking?"  
  
"Nope! I'm 100% healthy!"  
  
"That . . . that's . . . TERRIFIC!" Duo screamed, grabbing a hold of Trowa, spinning him around the waiting room! "THIS IS WONDERFULL! OH MY GOD!" Duo began to bounce up and down, Trowa clutched in his arms, "OH TROWA!" He gushed, "OH TROWA!" He screamed really loudly, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
"Uhm . . . excuse me . . ." A nurse meekly asked,  
  
"WHAT?!" Duo snapped,  
  
"Could you keep it down . . . this IS a hospital, you know . . ."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Duo growled, "My man aint gonna die!" He giggled, jumping around, "He's going to live! He's going to live! We can grow old and have babies!"  
  
"Uhm . . . Duo . . ." Trowa began, "That's kind of . . . well . . . impossible . . ."  
  
"No matter . . . we'll figure a way out of it!" Duo dismissed Trowa's comment.  
  
The pair held one another at arms length, staring into one another's eyes,  
  
"Trowa . . ." Duo breathed,  
  
"Duo . . ." Trowa answered carefully,  
  
"I . . . I don't believe that this is happening! PLEASE! Tell me that this . . . that this isn't a dream!"  
  
"It's not a dream, Duo . . . this is real . . . I promise!"  
  
"Pinch me?"  
  
"Excuse you?"  
  
"Pinch me!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because if it's a dream, I'll wake up!"  
  
"Duo! It's not a dream! I told you that!"  
  
"They always say that . . ."  
  
Trowa laughed, wrapping an arm around Duo and escorting him towards the main entrance,  
  
"Duo . . . I love you . . ." He sighed as they headed for the car park where Heero and Quatre were waiting.  
  
- - -  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TROWA!" The three Gundam pilots screamed as Trowa entered his apartment, stack of textbooks in one arm, door key and KFC take away in the other and his mobile phone in his mouth,  
  
"Eep!" He spluttered around the phone, dropping everything as Duo bombarded him in a giant hug,  
  
"Happy birthday lover! You're 18 today!"  
  
"Really? Because . . . y'know . . . I can't count or keep track of my age . . ." Trowa teased as Duo slipped on the pages of a Phys Ed textbook, "And please don't ruin my book . . . it was expensive."  
  
"Sorry . . . sourpuss."  
  
"Happy birthday, Trowa." Quatre giggled from the warm, safeness that was Heero Yuy's strong embrace,  
  
"Yes . . . happy birthday . . ." Heero added, looking Trowa square in the eye,  
  
"WOO!" Duo yelled, dancing around, "Let's stick on some music with heavy bass and . . . tee hee . . . 'grind' . . ." Duo danced off, snickering to himself,  
  
"Pervert . . ." Heero muttered, releasing Quatre and charging after Duo, grabbing a bar of soap from the kitchen,  
  
"Hey . . ." Quatre murmured, kneeling to help Trowa pick up his belongings, "I cooked, so you don't need to eat your take away."  
  
"You cooked . . .?" Trowa asked, eyeing Quatre wareily, "Are you sure Rashid didn't?"  
  
"No . . . honest . . . I did it!"  
  
"Is it safe?!"  
  
"Heero tried some."  
  
"And is he . . . well . . . does he still have a pulse?!"  
  
"Oh Trowa! Come on! My cooking isn't THAT bad!"  
  
"Quatre! You gave me some super noodles after the Mareimeia incident and I went into a coma for a fortnight!"  
  
"Uh . . . yes . . . sorry about that one . . . but . . . please Trowa! I did this all by myself! At least take a look!"  
  
Quatre led Trowa into the kitchen and waved his hands dramatically in the direction of the counter,  
  
"Did that just move?!" Trowa asked eyes wide as he examined a large glass bowl of green, bubbly liquid.  
  
- - - Owari.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this almost 40 page long story!  
  
Bubblegum Thai. 


End file.
